


李娃传

by emmaseaver



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaseaver/pseuds/emmaseaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不要被标题欺骗，这不是一篇常规宫斗文，它只是个搞笑2B文......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

茶馆是老百姓谈天说地讲奇闻异事的地方，除了说书先生的嘴，每个来喝茶的大叔大哥们都能八卦一点身边的趣事。然而大家最喜欢谈论的，还是本朝天子身边的神秘宠妃。对此，喜欢在茶馆晃荡打听消息的密探李四，总是不知道该听还是不该听。

“听说那李妃娘娘三年前进宫之后，就得了皇上的专宠，一连三个月，早朝都不上了，芙蓉帐暖度春宵去了哎嘿嘿嘿嘿！”说话的人笑的可猥琐了，手上捧着一本精装绣像春宫图，翻的都卷边了。

李四心想那是皇上被西域的神秘女巫婆给拐走了好吗，老子好不容易才把他找回来的，三个月之中我要一边找人，一边办案子，每天都困得睁不开眼好吗？可惜那本春宫图啊，我家皇上啥时候能多学学，也就不会每次都一个姿势，有一次都把自己弄岔气了，唉。

茶馆中人继续议论李妃娘娘。

“李妃娘娘来历不明，说是自从进宫之后，就一直闭门不出，逢年过节，祭祀大典也从不参加，宝贝得很，连传国玉玺都比她露面的次数多。”

“岂止呢，听说皇上对李妃专宠是出名的，其他嫔妃一年到头连边都沾不上，连葛皇后现在都见不着皇上啦！”

“葛皇后生性温和敦厚，到也无所谓，最要命的是耿贵人，心狠手辣，居心叵测，几次买通宫女太监，想要刺探李妃的底细，还想下毒害人呢！”

李四凑过去问这位唾沫横飞的主儿：阁下是怎么知道这深宫内院的事啊？莫非您亲眼所见？

唾沫横飞道：还用看见？一般宫斗故事不都是这样的嘛，李妃娘娘受宠，必将遭人陷害，耿贵人妄图篡权上位，阴谋最终败露。

李四扶额，实际情况是他和皇上查案子每天厮混在一起，耿贵人疑心派人来偷窥，情急之下他只好和皇上钻进被窝鼓捣动静，于是......几个月后，由于皇上根本无心临幸其他嫔妃，只能宣布李妃娘娘怀孕，好堵住朝中内外的闲言碎语。

当然，过几天皇上又宣布了李妃娘娘不幸流产的消息，因为当时正好他受了重伤，浑身是血，于是所有证据都对上了，没有人再怀疑。

他继续听茶馆奇闻。“你们要问这李妃娘娘为什么能得皇上专宠，那是因为人家长得沉鱼落雁闭月羞花，气死西施赛过貂蝉，压倒苏妲己，不让赵飞燕啊！”

李四低头瞧了瞧自己的腰身，心想咋没有人提杨玉环呢，这位我还能比比，刚才说那四位腰太细了，怎么都不像嘛。

*******************************************************************************************************************

宅皇上有位太子，十分宝贝，据说是他登基之前在遥远的封底和原配生的，至于那位原配究竟是何许人也，没人知道，也没人关心，反正在人已经不在了，不会妨碍 到别人的上位。

宅太子并不讨人喜欢，他年纪刚满十一岁，平时从不说话，不知道的还以为他是个哑巴，然而这位太子又博览群书，记忆超凡，什么书只要看上一遍就能记住，一个 字都不差，不管多复杂的地图，只要他看一遍就能走通。最奇怪的是宅太子不说话，皇上也不着急，因为他不说话就是好事，一旦开口，那就意味着出事了。 

李四就是宅皇上专门找来处理太子吐出的“麻烦事”的，这个秘密不能让人知道，所以李四好几年都是一个人跑来跑去，事情解决之后，也只能秘密回宫汇报，宅皇 上特意在自己寝宫旁边修了一座藏书楼，方便二人见面，后来由于李四被传颂成一代美人李妃，索性又吧藏书楼扩大成一处宫院，这样李四每次汇报完案情就可以直 接钻被窝睡觉啦。当然大部分时候宅皇上也会顺便一同就寝，时间长了君臣二人就从两个被窝滚进了一个被窝，转天李四走路就会有点费劲，也没办法，虽然自己技 术好，但人家上皇上，只能顺着来。


	2. 3-4

李四处理的麻烦事其实都不是特别大的大事，像边疆有异族来犯或者是什么地方有人扯旗造反，这些大事太子会秘密告诉宅皇上，自然会有朝廷大臣出面应付，李四就算有通天的本领，也不能解决这种国家大事。

当然宅太子不会经常吐出这么大的麻烦，基本上是隔三差五就会告诉皇上老爹，某地出了个什么案子，有人有危险，或者有人要杀人，宅皇上也不怀疑，据他自己说，儿子的预言绝无错漏的可能，这话当然不能公开说，任谁都不会相信的，大家只是觉得在目前皇上没有其他子嗣候选的情况下，这位呆头呆脑的太子也还算令人满意，至少比晋惠帝那大傻冒要强，人家只是不爱说话，其他事情懂得一点都不比大人少。

比如李四这位密探就是看上去呆呆的太子替宅皇上物色的。当时太子刚过完八岁生日，从那一天开始，就开始陆陆续续向皇上爹吐露麻烦事。有很多案子都涉及到朝廷大臣，或者江湖黑幕，宅皇上非常头疼该派谁去料理，才不会泄露秘密，又铲除了隐患。

就在这个时候，宅太子指着京城地图说：猫！

那小巧可爱的手指头指着的，正是京城有名的杂八地，到处游荡着乞丐、小偷、无家可归的穷人，以及倒卖违禁品的黑市商人，流浪猫肯定少不了。不知道为什么太子要对一条穷街陋巷里的流浪猫感兴趣，本着确信宝贝儿子出言绝不错漏的信念，宅皇上派人到那条巷子去查探，结果并没有发现什么流浪猫，倒是捡回来一个流浪汉。

流浪汉就是李四。茶馆中每天八卦李妃娘娘的灵通人士们绝对不会想到，倾国倾城的李妃当年被捡回来的时候简直就是比李逵还要吓人。蓬头垢面，胡子拉碴，如果不是有草绳系着，他的衣服就要全都变成布条了，简直比流浪猫还不如。

宅皇上用了八桶水才把李四洗干净，洗完之后，他和宝贝儿子就在一边看着大个子穿衣服。从来没见过饿殍或穷人的宅皇上被吓了一跳，对于人身体上的肋骨数量有了新的认识，同时更不明白这个瘦的皮包骨头的大个子，是怎么让自己身边的大内高手费掉九牛二虎之力才按住的。对此呆太子那善于思考的内心觉得非常无奈，只好一语道破天机：饿。

李四非常感谢呆太子替自己表达了心声，刚才洗澡的时候他是喝了半缸子用来给他擦脸的糖水才没晕过去的。回想当年李四忍不住感叹，老子也不是没有细腰的时候嘛，只不过饿肚子的滋味不好受，宁肯没有腰也要过有饭吃的日子。

*************************************************************************************************************************

有了李四之后，宅皇上再也不怕太子随时会吐出什么麻烦事了，只是他也越发喜欢沉浸在研究案件之中，朝中大事都交给几位大臣来打理。但这也是一个秘密，因为无论是后宫还是朝堂或民间，都以为皇上是因为贪恋美色才懒得理政。

对此李四表示过疑虑，而宅皇上则胸有成竹的表示，要想维护朝政的稳定，装疯卖傻甚至毁坏名声都是可以的，唯有如此，他才能看透大臣们的真实面目。

时间长了，后宫对于李妃的猜测众说纷纭，为了掩人耳目，宅皇上找来了一个女子做李妃的傀儡，到了必要的时候，就由她来扮演所谓的李妃。

假李妃名叫肖三娘，身世成谜，本来和后宫毫无关系，也是呆太子为父皇指路才找到的。肖三娘本不愿意干这个活儿，可宅皇上就像是事先知道一样，准备了一大盘子烤鸡腿来贿赂。肖三娘别看身材娇小，饭量不是一般的大，平生最爱鸡腿牛肉烤全羊。眼见进攻装娘娘的待遇如此优厚，她便撅着嘴同意下来。

李四有了替身之后在后宫就可以更加逍遥快活，为了让他能畅行无阻，宅皇上又收买了内务总管女官乔姑姑。提起乔姑姑，就连皇后都要敬三分，宅皇上对她非常信任倚重，地位居然还在太监总管之上，后宫嫔妃们更是对她不敢怠慢，生怕得罪了她，将来要在宅皇上面前说上两句，就够自己喝一壶的。

整个后宫只有李四敢跟乔姑姑说一个“不”字，原因有两个，一个是因为李四救过她的儿子，另一个原因，是乔姑姑害他受了伤，心里有愧，所以总是放纵他在后宫横行，不管是拿了御膳房的点心当宵夜，还是半夜跑到大殿的顶子上乘凉，乔姑姑都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

肖三娘进宫之后本以为能过上舒服日子，没几天就憋得在屋里团团转，希望能出去透口气，被乔姑姑锁了起来。只能托人递个纸条给出门办事的李四，要他给自己带鸡腿或者酱牛肉回来。

那天晚上的后宫飘满了京城老字号XX斋的酱汤味，李四看着假李妃那惨不忍睹的吃相，只能默默咽口水。乔姑姑幸灾乐祸的给他送来了一身新衣服，告诉他皇上叫他过去汇报案情，顺便必须换上这身衣服才行，因为陛下最近特别讨厌闻见酱牛肉味。


End file.
